


All The Colours That You Bring

by KindOfEvil



Series: A Long Road to Your Heart [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, M/M, Melkor Really Needs to Learn Some Manners!, Other, The Seduction of Mairon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindOfEvil/pseuds/KindOfEvil
Summary: Mairon is not an easy flame to tame, and Melkor will have to learn that the hard way.- might Include accidental revelations...
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Series: A Long Road to Your Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715368
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	All The Colours That You Bring

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTE on Non-Con tag:** Ainur are spiritual beings in a physical shell, they can't be judged by human standards. They do not understand consent - none of them (at least for now). If a Maia is told to do something by a Vala, they do it. No questions asked. So Melkor, who sees sexual intercourse on the same level as holding hands, finds no issue with forcing himself on Mairon. Thankfully Mairon is not some docile little Maia who will just keep quiet and do as he was told.
> 
> Also, in case you are wondering, such contact is frowned upon in Almaren - because, to their understanding, it only serves to keep species alive, and since Ainur can't procreate it is unnatural for them to engage in it. Their bodies can still react to the stimulation but they tend to just ignore it.

He found him in the forge, toiling away at some project assigned to him by The Great Smith.

Melkor was merely passing by, gliding as a shadow across stone walls, looking for mischief to make. The recent meeting with His kin has agitated Him. As always, they kept complaining about all the littlest, unimportant details. Of how He rises mountains where they wish them not. Of how He poisons Yavanna's dearest olvar and kelvar. Of how He chooses not to cover His fana. He did, the last one, just to shut them up. For even He could get tired of their nagging. However, He did not choose to wear a simple wool* cloth they all adorned themselves with. Instead, He dressed in leather and fur. A pure black long-sleeved leather coat hung open on His form. Its hems embroidered with intricate designs, and its ends tucked into a deep red sash around His waist, further decorated with a simple black belt with a golden buckle. He tied cloth around His forearms and legs, the same colour as His sash. And He wore loose black breeches that allowed His limbs to move unrestricted. On His back He draped a black wolf fur cape, which melded perfectly into the shadows as the rest of Him. Three large obsidian scales adorned His left shoulder. He had to admit, He didn't mind the attire as much as He thought He would. Though not even this pleased His brethren. Yavanna especially seemed even more horrified now. Impossible to please, they were.

So He decided to get back at them, for ruining His mood. Perhaps He should crack some of Aule's moulds and destroy his tools. That should prove at least a bit entertaining. But His path ended as invisible strings pulled at His core. He cursed at them, But was also curious so He followed them and came across a dimly lit room, with The One before Him. He watched as the other spirit sang his song to the metal, his embers keeping the forge alight, for the Valar forbid the use of wood and coal. He raised his hand and brought down the hammer with strength unexpected of such slender form. Power glimmered beneath his skin. Sweat flowed from his face into his tunic -a light, white garment with a simple black hem. It stuck to his form and didn't leave much to imagination. 

Melkor was abruptly pushed forward, into the room. His discord snapped at the invisible hands.

Mairon turned sideways, noticing another in the room. A strange light danced across his gaze. "Ye art not supposed to be here." He announced, but didn't seem particularly bothered by the company.

He was aware, Aule has forbidden Him from entering long ago. Melkor's eyes travelled across the Maia's form. It was truly enchanting, the memory of how well it fit against His own came back to Him. He slowly approached. Silent footsteps and crackling fire the only sound in empty halls. The fire - Maia backed away, his side pressing against the warm stone of his workplace. They were face to face now, their bodies only inches apart. Melkor pressed further, resting His hands onto the stone, entrapping the smaller spirit between them. He breathed in the scent of His favorite Maia. A mild sweet smell, refreshing yet warm. Just a small whiff of it sent Him into ecstasy. His heart thundered against His chest, and all too familiar feeling nestled under His skin. Truly this Maia evoked the strangest reactions from His fana. Even His song reached out for him. So strange. Oddly enough He didn't mind it. It was as if the other was made for Him, as if they were destined to be together. Oh, how did He wish for it, for that enticing warmth against His own form. He was of no mind to wait any longer...

"I wish now, to mount thee!" 

...

Mairon stared at Him, mouth agape in disbelief. "Thou* wishes to do what?" 

"To mount thee," the Vala explained, "My fana desires thy form." 

"I dost not wish to be mounted by thou!" The Maia sounded agitated.

"I hath not asked for thy wishes." And why would He? It was nothing but a bit of physical contact His fana carved for. Once the call was answered He'll be back on His way 'til the call comes again. However, the Maia in front of Him seemed to find issues with His logic. "Surely thy form also desires this." As did all living things, for they all had a strong desire to procreate. This seemed to stay true even for His fana, though no new life will come from it.

"Nay, Thou shall NOT mount me like some kelvar!" Mairon remained headstrong. Melkor didn't care, and was too impatient to argue with the lesser spirit. So He pulled at his wrists bringing them closer. The Little Flame trashed in His embrace and even dared to hit His chest with a burning metal he still held.

Melkor growled. "Is this how thou have been taught? To be rude and disobedient?" He threw the metal away.

"Is this how Thou have been taught? To force Thyself on others, disregard their will?" Mairon spat back.

"All Maiar are to serve! Has any Valar ever thought to take thy wishes into consideration?" They did not, He knew. When Maiar asked questions, they gave partial answers, believing the lesser spirits incapable of greater understanding - they treated them as children. Setting rules, but not explaining them. They gently urged Maiar to obey, and they knew the little ones could not refuse for they made a promise to serve. Melkor saw no logic in such behaviour, why use the flowery language pretending to give a choice when you clearly don't offer any. Mairon did not argue with Him anymore. Nevertheless, he was still unwilling to give the Vala what He wished.

Was he this defiant with Aule also? He wondered.

The Maia almost slipped from His grip, however, He changed form in time. Becoming a great black cloud, He engulfed the fire spirit. Mairon could no longer escape, but he was not ready to give up the fight. He kept struggling, how troublesome. Melkor then devised to let cold bleed through Him, cooling the Maia's flames. Perhaps that will make the other more obedient.

Mairon slowly stilled, losing energy. His limbs got too heavy to move and he could not keep himself upright. He fell and was caught by Melkor's shadowy tendrils. "Thou could make this easier for thyself, Maia." Mairon's eyes still shone stubbornly, unwilling to cooperate despite His kind offer. "Just how stubborn can thou be!" The Vala growled.

And then a strange glimmer caught His eye.

Around Him danced a wide array of colours. Dark purples. Blues, like deepest waters. Reds, like blood flowing through kelvar. And various shades of gold. They leapt across walls, twisted around tables and shelves, mixed, and changed. He could not take His eyes away. Never has He witnessed such an event. But all too soon they started to dim. Afraid they would disappear completely He searched for their source. The fire in the forge has gone out and the only one remaining light was the Maia in His embrace-who burned amber, the lights could not have come from him. There was nothing in the room to cast them. And then He realized, that as He moved so did the lights. He looked at His form and noticed that the Maia's light shone through His shade, casting its many hidden colours about. The lights were coming from Him! The Darkest Vala! As black and gloom as the Void itself! He never imagined His discord could hold so many colours. All others had but one, and He too believed to be of one shade - pitch black. Turns out it was not so. 

The lights were becoming faint now, almost too hard to see. He poked at the Maia. "Burn! Burn for Me little one!" He urged, "I wish to observe My splendour!" But the Maia was no longer conscious. He gently lifted Mairon's head. Good, he was still breathing, however, his breaths were strained and His Precious Light shivered uncontrollably. Melkor let His hand brush over the soft abdomen as He sang a tune of heat. A tune that called forth warmth from the depths of Arda, as scorching as the Maia's heart. Warmth soon began spreading through the smaller body. Melkor solidified the rest of darkness around him and used His many limbs to caress the delicate form, trying to warm it up. Mairon sighed, his song flickering in delight. He burned slightly brighter now, and the lights returned. "Ah, see how marvellous I am?" He laid His head on Mairon's shoulder, letting His hands explore the other spirit's body. The fire - Maia shifted, his eyes fluttering open. "Ahh, thou hast awakened." Melkor nudged his head. "Look. Look at My brilliance!" He urged. 

Mairon gave Him a strange, tired look, but for once he obeyed. Lifting his head a bit to peek through the shadows, which parted slightly to give him a better look. He too then stared in wonder at many colours gently spiralling around them. "How?" He asked breathless.

Melkor stroked his hair, "How thou art beautiful, my bright one! How thy flames show My loveliest shades..." He praised. He knew this one loved praises.

Mairon remained silent, his strength slowly returning to him as his body warmed. His body unconsciously leaned further into the Vala's touch, seeking heat.

Melkor was amused by his reaction. "Dost thou not see?" He asked. "That My touch brings us both pleasure, why must thou refuse Me so?" It was the wrong thing to ask. Mairon glared at Him, pushed His hands away and again they wrestled. Until the Maia grew tired of the exchange. He lifted his hand up and hit hard against the Vala's cheek. The force of it whipped His head aside.

He slapped Him! The Maia slapped Him!

"Thou art too brutish!" Mairon accused. His form shifting into that of a living flame before the Vala could recover from the shock. He jumped out from the black cloud. Melkor tried to grab him but he slipped across His fingers, bit at His tendrils and escaped through the archway. The Dark One roared, chasing after audacious Maia. He would have captured him also, but He felt a song of another and was forced to hide in the shadows, out of sight. 

"Mairon?" The other Vala asked. Mairon switched back to his fana, stepping down in front of Aule. "What happened? Why art thou in such a hurry?" Melkor swallowed, if The Smith found Him, He would never hear the end of it. The Valar would strengthen their defences and He would forever be unable to enter Almaren again - this meant that His ill-mannered Little Flame would forever be out of His reach. He cursed.

"I... remembered thy words my lord, to not linger in the forge for too long." The Maia said. "I got too caught up in my work and didn't notice..." To his surprise Mairon didn't rat Him out and he even dared to lie right in the face of his Vala. "... I wished not for thee to be scornful with me."

Aule seemed pleased with his dishonest confession. "Good!" He echoed. "I am finally getting through thy thick skull!" He ruffled the Maia's hair. Mairon kept quiet, even his song muted. "Go! Rest well, next time remember my words before thou exhaust thy energy. Look at thee, thou are shaking." He really was, albeit not from what Aule thought. Mairon nodded obediently and with a fleet step moved through the halls hands brushing through his messed up hair.

Melkor forced down a chuckle.

He awaited in the shadows for Aule to be gone, and then followed. However, in the labyrinth of stone He had lost His Precious. He could not even hear a tune of him. He brought His hands up before His eyes, then summoned a small spark. Keeping it entrapped in His claws. The lights appeared again, dancing before Him. Marvellous, but less so than when his flames illuminated His discord. Not to mention much colder. Desire awoke in Him; to keep Mairon enfolded in His wast shade, for them to admire His colors together, and keep each-other warm - He never envisioned Himself desiring warmth so much. He loved cold, He loved dark, but the flame of His precious Maia - it brought forth a whole new sensation!

Alas, for some reason, Mairon abhorred Him - wanted not to listen... Well, he didn't seem to listen to anyone... - Still - Their last meeting went so well, and the Maia has now become resentful. Why?

He hummed, lost in thought. No matter of force will subdue those flames, that was clear. The fire-Maia would rather extinguish them than let himself be conquered.

Melkor had to find a different way to coerce His Precious to do His bidding...

**Author's Note:**

> *Valar only approve of materials that don't harm the life on Arda, and even then you can only take the minimum that you need. (shearing a sheep doesn't hurt it, so wool is good to go)  
> *No, this is not a mistake - Mairon purposefully switched to 'thou' in order to be rude.
> 
> Melkor is A+ seducer... 'A' as in 'Atrocious'!!!


End file.
